


Sangue e bile

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Early Work, Gen, Missing Scene, Murder, Revenge, Russia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: In un luogo che non trasmette altro se non secoli di morte, la morte torna a fare visita nascosta sotto la maschera di due Mangiamorte, per i quali un semplice ordine si mescola fin troppo facilmente al desiderio di vendetta.
Kudos: 1





	Sangue e bile

Morte. Morte. Morte.

Non sentiva altro che morte intorno a sé, né sentiva parlare di altro in quei giorni.

Come sempre, del resto.

Si era sempre ritenuto un uomo con una discreta capacità decisionale, ma aveva fin troppo presto dovuto constatare che la sua altro non era che una miserevole illusione.

Lui non aveva il potere di decidere niente.

_“Starai dalla mia parte, Rodolphus?” “Andrai in Russia, Rodolphus?” “Lo ucciderai, Rodolphus?”_

Sì, sì, sì. Era l’unica risposta. Perché quei punti interrogativi erano assai più fallaci di quanto apparissero di primo acchito.

Non esisteva del resto risposta alternativa che si potesse dare a Lord Voldemort.

Almeno per una volta però, poteva vantarsi di aver ricevuto personalmente l’ordine. Troppe volte aveva demandato a Bellatrix tale incombenza, troppe volte si era visto dare direttive da quella che, almeno sulla carta, era sua moglie.

E ora per questa sua viscida abitudine di avallare qualsiasi cosa gli venisse ordinata dal Signore Oscuro, che derivava unicamente da un terrore comune ad ogni Mangiamorte, si ritrovava insieme al fratello in un luogo meraviglioso, che tuttavia sottintendeva un mistero celato agli occhi dei mortali.

Mosca.

Un paradiso congelato, fermo al diciottesimo secolo, fermo alla fame, alla morte e alla distruzione.

Un ghigno attraversò il suo volto quando posò lo sguardo negli occhi dei moscoviti. Si voltò verso suo fratello, ammiccando.

“Non ti sembra quasi di essere a casa Rabastan?” gli chiese, continuando a sogghignare. Lui lo osservò confuso, spostando lo sguardo da lui ai passanti.

“Che cosa vuoi dire?” domandò, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Guardali. Che cosa scorgi in loro, se non lo stesso terrore che vaga nella mente di un Mangiamorte? Sono degli asserviti, esattamente come lo siamo noi. Soltanto che il loro padrone non ha dei contorni ben definiti” sospirò, scuotendo la testa “Sono schiavi del passato, della storia. Nella loro mente vi è ancora una memoria ancestrale che parla di zar e di rivolte, di soviet e di guerre al massacro” continuò, come se stesse raccontando qualcosa a se stesso più che a suo fratello, che continuava a fissarlo stupefatto. 

Quando Rodolphus smise di parlare, continuarono ad incamminarsi. Si trovavano sulla Tverskaja, la via principale della città, e nessuno dei due riusciva a fare a meno di notare il grigio plumbeo che traspariva da ogni cosa in quel luogo, che si trattasse di oggetti o di persone, di animali o di palazzi.

Tutto appariva fasullo, come fosse destinato a sgretolarsi al minimo tocco, per tornare ad essere la cenere da cui era sorto. Rodolphus non si sentiva affatto a suo agio, ma era ancora troppo presto per la missione che avevano da compiere, sebbene non vi fosse la minima traccia di sole a denunciare che fosse giorno e non un’atra ed eterna notte.

Camminarono per quelli che gli parvero un’infinità di chilometri, videro tutta la città convincendo se stessi e gli altri di non essere altro che dei semplici turisti. Dei turisti che avevano sfidato il gelo degli inverni russi, e che parevano essere ignari della neve che cadeva imperterrita, come se fosse quasi una parte di loro, come se il freddo assiderante non li sfiorasse minimamente.

Invece entrambi i fratelli Lestrange lo sentivano, in modo atipico, come se partisse da dentro di loro fino a raggiungere la pelle. Avevano sperimentato quello stesso gelo in modo assai più sottile quand’erano in quella che a stento si poteva chiamare casa. Il freddo dell’orrore, il freddo della morte senza fine. Il freddo della loro condizione, che aveva rubato loro il cuore, rendendoli delle marionette nelle mani di Voldemort.

Come in quel caso.

Soltanto che per una volta, Rodolphus metteva del personale in quanto aveva da fare. Nelle vene sentiva scorrere una sorta di veleno inestinguibile, che da anni gli aveva ormai divorato il sangue, rimanendo a scorrere blandamente dentro di lui in attesa di quell’esatto momento. Rodolphus non era lì per devozione, per paura, per senso del dovere o per qualsiasi altra futile ragione.

Lui era lì per nutrire il suo senso della vendetta.

*****

La notte era calata, portando con sé un freddo assai più pungente di quanto Rodolphus riuscisse ad immaginare.

Finalmente erano dove avrebbero dovuto essere, in procinto di perpetrare l’ennesimo omicidio sotto l’egida del Marchio Nero, che entrambi sentivano bruciare come non mai, come se si fortificasse in base ai loro propositi, in base all’ennesimo atto di fedeltà nei confronti di Voldemort.

Si guardarono intorno, fissando intensamente le distese innevate dello Zolotoje Kolsho, quasi volessero imprimere nella mente quel luogo, che sarebbe diventato teatro di un delitto che, almeno per una volta, era giusto compiere.

Ci volle del tempo e un buon numero d’incantesimi prima che ai loro occhi si spalancasse solenne l’entrata di Durmstrang, nascosta fra i radi alberi che un tempo erano territorio di caccia degli zar. Erano all’epicentro della storia russa, lì dove il male prendeva vita, misto alla vigliaccheria che risiede solo nelle mani di coloro a cui piaceva fin troppo adoperare il potere su chi non aveva le armi necessarie a difendersi.

Si Materializzarono dentro la scuola, mettendo in funzione quell’istinto a divenire quasi invisibili che avevano perfezionato con il tempo. Invisibili per il mondo della Magia, invisibili fra le famiglie di Purosangue, invisibili per l’Oscuro Signore.

E, Rodolphus dovette ammettere con se stesso, lui era invisibile per la sua stessa moglie, accecata dal fascino di un potere che lui non avrebbe mai eguagliato.

I corridoi della scuola non erano tanto differenti dalle vie della città che la ospitava. Grigi, freddi, privi di qualsiasi cenno di vita. A Rodolphus ricordavano un cimitero abbandonato, dove il puzzo di morte regnava sovrano, insieme al peso di fantasmi insoddisfatti che non si decidevano ad accettare il trapasso.

Si avviarono verso le stanze di Karkaroff, consci che a quell’ora di notte non sarebbero stati comunque visti. E, anche se ciò si fosse verificato, qualcosa nell’aria diceva loro che nessuno sarebbe stato tanto spavaldo o sciocco da tentare di fermarli senza rischiare la stessa sorte che quella notte sarebbe toccata al preside.

Quando entrarono nel suo studio, lo trovarono seduto alla scrivania con le braccia conserte. Nel vederli lo slavo ebbe un fremito, ma cercò di controllare l’istinto alla fuga, ben sapendo che non avrebbe di certo risolto nulla scappando. Anzi, avrebbe probabilmente peggiorato le cose. Riprendendo lentamente il controllo di sé, fece un sorriso lascivo ai due Mangiamorte.

“Rodolphus! Rabastan! Che piacere vedervi! Che cosa vi porta qui?” domandò ai due, con tono disinvolto, come se realmente fosse ignaro del motivo per cui i Lestrange si trovavano a Durmstrang. Rabastan si accigliò, mentre il fratello maggiore si avvicinò minacciosamente a Karkaroff.

“Sei bravo a recitare, Igor, lo sei sempre stato” sibilò, contorcendo il volto in una smorfia infernale. L’altro deglutì, sentendo la fine avvicinarsi con passo sinistro.

“Rod, andiamo... tu sai bene che cosa significhi essere messo alle strette, io non ho potuto far altro che...” Rodolphus non lo lasciò concludere. Lo prese per la collottola, avvicinandosi pericolosamente al suo viso.

“Non hai potuto far altro che venderci tutti al Wizengamot, soltanto per salvare la tua inutile e viscida vita, Igor!” gridò a denti stretti, in un attimo di rabbia. Si ricompose immediatamente lasciandolo andare. Si voltò, in modo da non essere costretto a guardarlo negli occhi. “Sapevi che avresti dovuto pagare il fio delle tue colpe prima o poi. E il Signore Oscuro sa perfettamente come tu ti sia trincerato dietro l’orrore più puro da quando sei venuto a sapere che lui era tornato” gli spiegò, cercando di ritardare in ogni modo il momento culminante, lasciando così che la paura nel cuore del russo crescesse a dismisura.

Vedeva tutti quegli infinitesimali segni spargersi su di lui impietosi, e la sua gioia aumentava. Il lieve tremore nelle mani, il convulso sbattere delle palpebre, il sudore che cominciava a permeargli la fronte nonostante il freddo. Rivedeva in lui tutto ciò che lui aveva dovuto subire in attesa della sentenza che poi l’avrebbe mandato senza troppi indugi ad Azkaban.

“Vi prego. Nessuno meglio di voi sa cosa voglia dire essere alla mercé del Signore Oscuro. Io non volevo fare quelle scelte, sono stato costretto.” Tentò nuovamente di spiegarsi il mago, che appariva sempre più insignificante man mano che i minuti passavano.

Rodolphus fissò il fratello con aria torva. Vedeva che Rabastan cominciava a tentennare, che provava una sorta di empatia per Karkaroff, e immaginava anche il perché.

Lui non sarebbe mai dovuto finire in quel luogo permeato unicamente dalla pazzia, non avrebbe dovuto essere tenuto sveglio notte dopo notte dalle urla disumane degli altri detenuti. Se v’era qualcuno privo di colpe in quella stanza era lui, di certo non Karkaroff. Ma sapeva che quest’ultimo conosceva alla perfezione i punti giusti su cui far leva per discolparsi, e che non avrebbe rinunciato all’utilizzo di nessuno di essi se avesse significato aver salva la vita.

“Esci, Rabastan” disse improvvisamente Rodolphus al fratello, con quel tono secco e deciso che il minore aveva sentito fin troppe volte.

“Rod, ha mandato qui anche me. Non puoi chiedermi...” Rabastan tentò una velata protesta, che fu immediatamente messa a tacere. Con lo sguardo rivolto al cupo pavimento di marmo grigio si diresse fuori da quella stanza, bofonchiando parole sconnesse contro suo fratello. Questi si voltò nuovamente verso Karkaroff, con aria sempre più astiosa.

“Sei un verme assai peggiore di quanto il più perfido Mangiamorte possa mai essere, Igor. E non ti smentisci mai” sibilò, guadagnando dall’uomo soltanto un sorriso di sdegno, impregnato della poca baldanza che ormai gli rimaneva.

“Io almeno non sono un fallito come te, Rodolphus. Guardati: vivi all’ombra dei tuoi stessi pensieri, sei l’ultima ruota del carro e non vieni tenuto in nessuna considerazione. Che cos’hai tu in più di me?” Karkaroff scandì le parole con quella cadenza che a Lestrange dava quasi i brividi.

“Non tentare questi subdoli giochetti con me. Se pensi di scalfirmi in qualche modo, ti sbagli. Sei solo vittima della tua stessa viltà” mormorò, con la voce quasi spezzata dall’immensità di un odio che non sapeva nemmeno di riuscire a provare. Levò la bacchetta, chiudendo gli occhi. Quel fiele che lo avvolgeva, quel liquido venefico che si era impossessato di lui scalpitava per ottenere ciò che aveva atteso troppo a lungo. Era come se Rodolphus fosse posseduto da una creatura ultraterrena, la quale si prendeva gioco dei suoi stessi gesti e faceva di lui una marionetta. Eppure non si era mai sentito così potente, né così vicino a realizzare finalmente uno scopo nella sua vita.

Non aveva mai ottenuto nulla di quanto sperava, mentre ora era ad un passo dal gustare il piatto più prelibato che un uomo potesse mai desiderare. Quello della rivalsa.

“Avada Kedavra” sibilò, godendo dell’ultimo sguardo atterrito di Karkaroff, che per sempre sarebbe rimasto impresso sul suo volto.

Quando il lampo di luce verde lo colpì, Rodolphus si sentì quasi svuotato, eppure immediatamente fu riempito da una sorta di calma surreale. Aveva adempito all’ordine, sia a quello di Voldemort che a quello della sua coscienza, ormai irrimediabilmente macchiata.

In una tacita preghiera, richiese che l’anima dell’uomo che gli giaceva dinnanzi non trovasse riposo neanche nell’eternità.

Uscì dalla scuola come un fantasma, senza lasciare la minima traccia del suo passaggio. All’esterno, Rabastan lo attendeva, fremente. Rodolphus non avrebbe saputo dire se il tremore fosse dovuto al freddo che aumentava con il passare delle ore o da una sorta di paura latente, che lo accompagnava fin troppo spesso in missioni del genere.

“Andiamo?” disse al fratello, senza menzionare quant’era appena accaduto. Non ne vedeva la ragione, loro due portavano un Marchio sul braccio che spiegava chiaramente quali fossero i loro doveri.

Agire sempre, parlarne mai.

Si allontanarono dall’ombra proiettata da Durmstrang sulla neve, prima di voltarsi a gettare un ultimo sguardo sull’imponente costruzione.

Rodolphus sorrise. Quel luogo gli sarebbe rimasto impresso nella memoria come teatro della sua miglior vendetta, e come immagine di ciò che gli aveva ridonato il sangue nelle vene al posto dell’amaro veleno.

Si Smaterializzarono, pronti ad essere finalmente riaccolti dal calore di casa.


End file.
